Here and There
by acertainzest
Summary: Beckett interrogates Castle about the many places where he has fantasized about having sex with her. Takes place right at the beginning of Beckett's suspension in season 5 (i.e. right after she says "I'm pretty sure I'll think of something" in 5x01).
1. Chapter 1

"On the couch?" Kate Beckett trails her fingers along the seat cushions as she walks past the furniture item in question. Castle follows behind her as usual.

"Oh come on, that's an easy one. I mean, obviously."

"The floor next to the couch?" She quirks an eyebrow at him. He shrugs, giving her a small embarrassed smile.

"If things get really heated and you roll off..."

"Okay." Kate nods, keeping her expression solemn. Almost like her crime-scene expression. She lets her gaze drift around the living room of Castle's loft. He watches her with a distinct air of nervousness.

"Beckett?"

"The kitchen," she decides, and moves toward it. "The island?" She turns a questioning eye to him. He fidgets.

"Again, kind of obvious, right?"

She nods. "The stools too? The countertop? Up against the fridge?" She moves between stove and fridge, lightly touching each spot as she mentions it.

Castle is blushing now and she pretends not to notice. "Beckett. Kate. Don't you think that's enough?"

"We've barely gotten in the front door, Castle." She looks over at it. "Speaking of which ... well, we already almost did it up against that door, the very first time, didn't we?"

He ducks his head, clearly not sure whether to grin or blush, agree or deny. "Um. Well. Kinda?"

"Yeah." She steps back out from the kitchen and glances around. "Time to try the office."

"Oh no." He rushes after her as she moves toward his office. "Beckett, no, wait. Let's just say everywhere in the office and leave it at that, okay?"

"Where's the fun in that?" She bites the inside of her cheek to hold back a grin. He's so cute when he's flustered. They've only been together for a few days and she's discovering so many new ways to tease him.

"Come on, Kate. I _write_ in here. I write _Nikki and Rook_ in here. You've read the books, I mean, what do you think?"

"What do I think?" She rests one hip against his desk, looking around the room. "I think you've fantasized about having sex with me all over this room. On the desk. In the desk chair. In the other chairs. On the floor." She blinks slowly, watches him squirm. "All over the floor."

"It's a very plush carpet," he squeaks, his throat apparently constricted by something. She pushes off the desk and advances toward him.

"It is a nice carpet," she agrees, a little too sweetly. He licks his lips and her gaze fixates on his mouth as she approaches, pressing him backward. She can't resist swiping her own mouth across his, lightly nipping his lower lip as she goes. Her hands come up and push against his chest until his back thuds against the obstacle behind.

She lifts herself up on tiptoe to bring her mouth to his ear. "Up against these bookshelves?"

Castle groans helplessly, reaching for her. She lets him pull her hips tight against his and fasten his mouth onto hers. Their tongues twine together as she scrapes her nails across his ribs. His fingers dig into her buttocks. She turns them until it's her back against the shelves, sandwiched between his body and his library.

She breaks the kiss and twists in his arms, gripping the shelves with her fingers, staring at the spines of his books, pressing her ass back against his crotch. She turns her head to address him, voice low.

"Did you fantasize about fucking me like this, from behind, up against Nikki and Rook?"

"God," he whimpers, and she feels his cock twitch against her butt. His hands cupping her breasts, he thrusts his hips against her. "Oh god Kate, you're killing me."

"Yes or no, Castle." She's a little breathless herself, the friction and his big fingers pinching her nipples and the books solid on the shelf, evidence of his love for her. "Yes or no?"

"Yes, god, yes," he mutters into the back of her neck, one hand sliding down her stomach toward the button of her jeans. She twists away before he gets there, smiling a little as he stifles a groan.

"What about like this?" And she pushes him back against the shelves again, captures his gaze with her own, and holds eye contact as she slowly drops to her knees in front of him. Her slim fingers work the clasp of his belt as he gapes down at her, his eyes glazed over with lust. "Did you imagine this too, Castle?" She opens his pants and reaches inside, letting his erection pop free. "Did you picture me on my knees, you up against your books?" She can't resist slipping her tongue over the swollen head and then down the length of the shaft, grasping his hips with both hands. He bucks shallowly into her mouth, her name escaping his lips on a long moan. She licks him again. "Yes or no?"

"Yesss..." And he groans again as she pulls her mouth away and rises back to her feet.

"Good boy." She smirks at him. "Moving on..." She strides over to the next doorway. "Well, the bedroom is a given, I think. Bathroom?"

Castle just blinks at her, stupefied by lust. She grins again and puts a little extra swing in her hips as she crosses the bedroom and enters the bathroom. Belatedly he moves to follow, tucking himself back into his pants, but not bothering to zip up.

Kate stands in the bathroom doorway and narrows her eyes, looking. "Hmm. Well, the shower and bathtub of course. This counter?" She goes over and puts both hands on the countertop next to the sink, leans her weight on it experimentally. "Seems pretty strong." She looks over at him. "Castle. The counter?"

"Y-yes," he clears his throat, "of course. Both ways."

"Both ways?" She looks at the mirror, and realizes. "So we could watch ourselves?"

Castle recovers somewhat, comes up behind her, presses her forward against the countertop in question, leaning her onto her palms which are still flat against the cool porcelain. "In some of my fantasies," he rasps against her neck, "you _love_ watching me fuck you from behind." His hands are around her again, one pushing her blouse up and shoving inside her bra, the other unbuttoning her pants and sliding inside. They both watch in the mirror as he fondles her, suckling at the tender spot where her neck and shoulder meet. She feels her knees weakening as his fingers find their way between her soaked folds. Her breath catches and he groans against her neck again.

"Kate..."

"Castle...you're probably right."

"What?" he mumbles into her ear, nipping at her earlobe.

"I am going to love watching you fuck me from behind, right here," she says, keeping her tone matter-of-fact: her crime-scene tone. She feels him shudder with desire and smirks again. He's so _easy_. "But not now."

"Wha - Why not?!" he exclaims petulantly as she pushes him away, pulls his hands out of her clothing. "Now is perfect. Now is...now." He stares at her, wide-eyed. He's _adorable_.

"Come on, Castle. Pay attention. Things have to be done in the proper order." She rolls her eyes at him and strides back out of the bathroom, pulling her blouse over her head. She tosses it aside as she walks on, reaches behind herself to unhook her bra. She knows that he's following as always, watching her undo the clasp. The bra lands on the floor and she passes back through the office and back out into the living room again, topless, taking a moment to give thanks for Martha and Alexis deciding to take an extended European vacation. She steps over to the door and double-checks that it's locked.

"Did I mention the whole killing me thing?" Castle asks from directly behind her. She turns and lets him see her wicked smile.

"Like I said, Castle, everything in the proper order. Now, we've already covered up against the front door, and the bed of course. So if I'm not mistaken, the couch was next." She brushes past him, letting her bare breast 'accidentally' sweep across his arm, and goes over to the sofa. Standing next to it, she holds his gaze while she slowly shimmies out of her jeans and underwear.

"I believe you said something about things getting heated and people rolling off the couch onto the floor? We'll just see about that, shall we?"

Fully naked, she lies down on the couch, lifting one foot onto it, opening herself wide to his gaze. She crooks a finger at him.

"You coming, Castle?"


	2. Chapter 2

It's the next day and they're sprawled on Castle's office floor, sweaty and panting. He was right about the carpet; it's quite comfortable.

Still getting her breathing under control, she speaks softly.

"Rick?"

He lifts his head to look at her, alerted by the use of his first name.

"Yeah?"

"Did you really fantasize about me in all those places?" Then, narrowing her eyes in warning, "And don't think it escaped my notice that we've only covered the places here in your home."

He flashes a quick smile at that and then pauses, choosing his words. "I spent a lot of time thinking about you," is what he decides to go with. "I mean, not all of it was sex-related..."

"But most of it was?" she teases lightly. His lips twitch. Busted.

"Do you want to hear the full list of places in the precinct?" he suggests a little too eagerly, like a kid wanting to show off.

Her eyes widen. "You do know that none of those fantasies are going to come true, right?"

"Aw, come on. At least hear me out. Did you know that there's this supply closet-"

"Forget it. Not happening."

"Kaaaate." He rolls up onto his side, dropping his palm onto her stomach. The hot weight of his hand sends sparks rolling across her skin.

"No. No way."

He leans over and tongues her ear briefly before murmuring into it. "The break room. The holding cells. The locker room."

"You have got to be kidding me."

"The elevator."

"Castle!"

He takes a deep shuddering breath, and she watches in fascination as his skin flushes deep pink at the mere thought of what he's about to say. "The interrogation room," he husks, his fingers curling reflexively over her ribs. She feels his cock stirring to life against her hip.

"Really? In front of the two-way mirror?" She's trying for her scolding-skeptical tone, but doesn't quite get there. His fingertips brushing her breasts, the glazed look in his eyes, just too distracting.

He comes back into focus and looks down at her, suddenly serious. "You do know that it's about more than just sex, for me. Right?"

Her breath catches. She's still not used to hearing him speak so openly about ... this thing. This thing between them.

"Yeah. I know." Her throat is dry. "For me too."

He leans down and kisses her mouth, hard but brief. "Good. Because when I watch you in that interrogation room. Shit, Kate. You have no idea how amazing you are." He holds her gaze and won't let her look away, won't let her deflect. "It makes me want to ... to spend forever writing, just to try to capture a fraction of you."

Her face flushes anew. She doesn't know what to say, so she curves her arm around his neck and pulls him back down for another long, deep kiss.

As the moment passes, she smiles slowly against his lips and says, "And it also makes you want to have your way with me, right there in that room?" She pulls back and watches his eyes start to glaze again. "Right up against the mirror?"

"Bend you over the table," he manages thickly, his hand moving downward across her stomach. "Pull up your short little skirt and just _take_ you right there."

She smacks his arm. "I don't wear short skirts to work."

"Hey, it's my fantasy." His hand changes direction and slides up her ribs. He curls his palm around a breast, rubs his thumb over the nipple. Her breathing speeds up.

"What about my apartment?"

"Of course," he agrees, lips curving upward. "Starting with your bedroom."

"What?" She pushes herself up onto her elbows, dislodging his hand. "Castle, you'd never even seen my bedroom until this week."

"Well, sure. That just makes it better, having to use my imagination." His grin widens. "And you know I have a very vivid imagination."

She huffs out a laugh. "I hope the real thing didn't disappoint too badly."

"No way." His tone softens; he leans over to kiss her shoulder. "It had the real you in it, better than any fantasy any day."

When he lifts his chin, she meets his lips with hers for another slow kiss. They take their time with it, sinking into the carpet, and after a moment he shifts closer, bringing his chest over hers. But she pushes him away at that, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm not that easily distracted, Castle. Where else?"

He twists his lips sheepishly. "Um. Pretty much every hotel we've ever gone to as part of an investigation."

"Really?" She wrinkles her nose. "Some of those places were pretty sleazy."

"Well, sure. So afterward we'd have to come back here for a shower." His eyes twinkle naughtily and she can't help grinning, rolling her eyes at him.

"You just have an answer for everything. Okay, where else?"

He looks up at the ceiling, pretending to think. "The back seat of your police car. The front seat of my Ferrari. The Old Haunt. Yankee Stadium-"

She bursts out laughing. "What, in the bleachers?" She can't believe it. The motion of her laughter causes her breasts to jiggle energetically, catching his eye again. He cups one with a hand and bends down to capture the other with his lips, nibbling lightly. She gasps and arches against him. "Now, the Ferrari," she muses breathlessly, "that could actually be fun."

His head comes up like a shot. "What? Really?"

She smirks. "If you're very, very good. Now go on. Where else?"

He swallows, and then blushes slightly. "Uh, the church during Ryan's wedding."

"Castle! Oh my god." She slaps his arm again, scandalized. "You are definitely going to hell for that."

"What? You danced with me. It was cruel."

Oh yes. She remembers that dance well. The hideous, delicious guilty pleasure of being able to snuggle into his arms in a socially acceptable context. She feels the color rise in her cheeks and has to turn her face away.

Of course he notices. She can't hide anything from him. "What?" he asks, nudging her. "Kate?"

"Nothing." She turns back and tries to kiss him, but he pulls his mouth away. His hand still absently stroking her breast, he gives her a questioning look.

"No, really, what?"

She huffs reluctantly. "Well, that night. After the wedding. I might have ... done some fantasizing of my own."

Castle's eyes widen. "Are you ... are you saying you went home and touched yourself?" His hand slides off her breast and down between her thighs, fingers seeking urgently. She mentally curses the flood of wetness that she knows he's finding there.

"...Maybe."

"Oh my god, you did." He slides his fingers demandingly along her folds, rubbing her hard. "Katherine Beckett. You danced with me at that wedding and then you masturbated while thinking about me."

"So what if I did?" she bites back, narrowing her eyes at him dangerously, even as her hips arch up into his hand.

He shakes his head in mock reproach. "All this time spent discussing my places, and you've got a few secret fantasies of your own to spill."

"Stop trying to change the subject." She lifts herself up, swinging one leg over his hips, straddling him. "We're not finished discussing all of your location-based fantasies yet." She rubs herself slowly against his length, smearing the evidence of her arousal along his shaft. "And the bookshelf is up next. I'm really looking forward to that one."

Castle groans deeply, his hips thrusting up at her without his conscious control. "Oh shit, so am I. Oh god, _Kate_."

She lifts off him suddenly, sitting back on her heels. "Okay, stud. Let's do it. And later we're going to have to go over to my apartment and discuss all the places in there."

He sits up eagerly. "Ooh, can I drive?"

"No."

"In the Ferrari?"

She pauses. Bites her lip in thought. "Well. Maybe."


End file.
